


strawberries n cigarettes

by izzzyb



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzzyb/pseuds/izzzyb
Summary: a reddie au where Eddie and Richie meet in middle school, but things don’t end up the way they wanted. now, they are in high school, and haven’t said a word to each other since 7th grade.





	strawberries n cigarettes

it was the first day of 6th grade and Eddie was heading to a new school, since elementary school only went up to 5th grade. all of Eddie’s old friends were going to a different middle school than he was, Mrs. Kaspbrak wanted Eddie to have some new friends. Eddie was dreading to go back to school, as summer went by too fast.  
Eddie’s alarm clock woke him up that morning. 7am, he read. he tiredly got out of bed, brushed his teeth, put on his put together outfit, and strapped on his fanny pack. by the time he finished all of that, it was 7:45am and he decided to look over his schedule again.  
it read:  
1st period- study hall  
2nd period- PE  
3rd period- math  
4th period- science  
5th period- english  
6th period- social studies  
after he read over his schedule, he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. he poured himself some cereal and stared at his schedule.  
study hall in the morning, seriously? Eddie thought.  
after he finished his cereal, it was 8:15am and he needed to head out in order to get to school on time, as school started at 8:45am.  
“Bye Ma, I’m going to school!” Eddie yelled.  
Mrs. K came downstairs and made sure to give Eddie a kiss and a brand new pack of pills.  
“Remember to take these pills Eddiebear, we wouldn’t want you to get sick,” Mrs. K informed.  
“Yes, I know Ma. I got to get going! Love you,” said Eddie as he closed the door. Eddie got on his bike and went to school.  
his first period class was long, and boring. soon enough, the first bell rang and Eddie headed to his second period class, PE. Eddie hates PE as he is smaller than most of the other boys and is not involved in any sports. Eddie turned the corner and saw PE teachers telling students which number to stand on for attendance.  
“Hello there, what is your name?” the teacher asked.  
“Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.”  
“Looks like we got you down for #4, please go stand on it and wait till the next bell rings.”  
Eddie walked over to #4 and locked eyes with a boy who was standing on #10. he had long brown curls, glasses, a Nirvana shirt, and red converse, which did not match with his outfit. Eddie broke the eye contact when the bell rung.  
“Okay class, head your way over to the door over there and get seated, I’ll be right over,” the teacher named Mr. Perkins announced.  
Eddie made his way over to the door and sat down on the cold concrete along with the other students. Mr. Perkins walked in not too long from when the bell rung.  
“I understand it’s the first day of school, but we are going to do first day of school annual dodgeball. Two teams will go against each other and whoever wins will play in the playoffs. Whoever wins in the playoffs will win the championship. I will be choosing captains randomly and the captains will be choosing co-captains,” Mr Perkins explained.  
Mr. Perkins picked the boy in the Nirvana tee to be a captain, along with 5 other students.  
“Who are you choosing to be your co-captain Tozier?” Mr. Perkins asked the boy.  
the boy, whose last name seems to be Tozier, pointed to Eddie and Mr Perkins waved him over.  
“Kaspbrak, you will be Tozier’s co-captain,” the PE teacher said.  
“Okay,” Eddie replied. Eddie sat behind the boy and waited for the teams to be issued.  
“Kaspbrak huh?” the boy turned around and said. “The name’s Richie, and you are?” Richie said in a horrible British accent.  
“Eddie. Thanks for choosing me as your co-captain,” Eddie said.  
“No problem,” Richie winked.  
the rest of the school day flew by and Eddie could not get his mind off of Richie.  
...  
all throughout the school year, Eddie always had a thing for Richie. they exchanged phone numbers on the last day of 6th grade to stay in touch.  
there was a rumor going around saying Richie liked a girl named Sofia.  
of course, why would I even think he would like me? Eddie thought.  
sure enough, Richie told Eddie about it.  
one day, the phone rang and Eddie picked it up.  
“Kaspbrak residence, Eddie speaking” Eddie replied.  
“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie exclaimed.  
“Oh, hey what’s up Rich?”  
“Nothing, just left your house after my session with your mom and figured I would call you.”  
Eddie could hear the humor in his voice.  
“Fuck off Tozier,” Eddie replied.  
Richie, laughing on the phone, said “but anyways, there’s this girl I like and I need advice on how to get her.”  
Eddie’s stomach dropped. And the rumor was true, Eddie thought.  
“Oh! Um, well you should just tell her how you feel and maybe she’ll like you back, considering maybe she already knows because of the rumor going around in school.” Eddie said.  
“Okay Ed’s, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
Richie ended up dating Sofia, not for a long time though since summer relationships never usually work out.  
7th grade came along and Eddie shared two classes with Richie: PE and Social Studies.  
towards the middle of the school year, Richie invited Eddie to go to the movies and get ice cream with him. he agreed and they had a great night.  
later that month, Richie told Eddie he liked him and they went out.  
March 3rd was the day Richie asked Eddie out. Eddie was thrilled and they walked home together, hand in hand.  
Eddie was in love with Richie since the day he met him. Richie, however, didn’t treat him as a boyfriend at school. he wouldn’t spend lunch with him, he would avoid Eddie, and only give him quick side hugs. he was worried about what people thought.  
it all changed when he found out three months later that Richie was cheating on him.  
“Eddie, I would never cheat on you, please!” Richie cried out.  
“Bullshit, bye Richie.”  
they never spoke to each other again. but then high school rolled around...  
Richie tried to get Eddie back, but Eddie always ignored him.  
Eddie was in a community service organization, and there was a winter dance coming up, and you were required to bring an escort. the only person Eddie thought of was Richie. so, he called Richie up and asked.  
“Hello?” Richie asked.  
“Hey Rich,” Eddie said.  
“Eddie?!” Richie replied.  
“Yeah, it’s me. Anyways, I’ m calling to ask if you’re interested in going to a dance with me. As friends, of course.” said Eddie.  
“Oh, um sure! When is it?” Richie asked.  
“December 16th,” Eddie replied.  
“Okay, I’ll pick you up.” Richie said.  
“Okay, see you then. Bye.” Eddie hung up the phone.  
the dance surely came around and Eddie and Richie showed up to the dance.  
“Nnn-ew couple?” a student Bill Denbrough asked.  
“No, Big Bill, we’re just friends.” Richie informed.  
“Right...” another student Beverly Marsh added.  
they entered the dance and music was blasting off the walls. Eddie and Richie sat at a table.  
“Do you wanna dance?” Eddie asked.  
“Sure, whatever you want.” Richie said.  
various songs played, and a slow song came on. Richie panicked and pulled Eddie to the back of the room. they didn’t say a word to each other, but stare at the other couples dancing.  
“C’mon and dance,” a student, Mike Hanlon said.  
Mike put Eddie’s hands on Richie’s neck and Richie’s hands on Eddie’s waist. they only danced like that for about 9 seconds, and the song ended.  
they soon headed home and Eddie gave Richie a hug and thanked him for coming.  
spring soon came along. Stanley Uris introduced Eddie to a boy named James, which they had no chemistry. however, James liked Eddie and Eddie wanted to make Richie jealous, so they dated, for only about two months. Eddie lost his first kiss to James as James kissed him bye to class at school one day. Eddie imagined his first kiss to be way more romantic than that, he was disappointed.  
Eddie broke up with James during the summer, as not many summer relationships last.  
Eddie called up Richie since he had nothing to do.  
“Tozier speaking, how can I help ya?” Richie answered.  
“Uh- hey Richie,” Eddie said.  
“Finally decided to talk to me now after you blew me off for a month,” Richie replied.  
“In my defense, you blew me off because you said you liked someone else,” said Eddie.  
“Whatever. What’s up?” Richie said.  
“Just calling to see how your doing.” Eddie said.  
“Oh, well I’m doing fine,” Richie said.  
“That’s good,” Eddie said.  
“Yeah.” Richie said.  
“Well, I got to go, bye.” said Eddie hanging up before Richie could respond.  
Eddie and Richie haven’t talked recently. hopefully they end up dating again in high school. but as of now, they haven’t spoke to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this is scrap, but I got inspired to write one due to previous experiences. not the best ending, but Eddie and Richie’s relationship is like one I have and it hasn’t ended yet. I’ll update if anything happens.  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
